How Long Can You Resist?
by cheekychinchilla
Summary: Kurt figured he'd have to wait until he reaches new york before he can get any romance and excitement in his life Which is why when Blaine Anderson walked into his class, he wasn't ready for what came next. A dark!Blaine story
1. Chapter 1

another story, what?! I couldn't resist writing a dark!Blaine story, I'm sorry. I got most of the inspiration from YaDiva's a political romance which any of you should read because I loved it.

This is also a kinda Badboy!Blaine fic.

WARNINGS: strong language and smut, underage drinking

I don't own these characters

Kurt was so done with high school. He was the only openly gay kid in the town. The very conservative town. Which meant the majority of his day was spent being harassed by neanderthals who can't tell their right from their left. When he wasn't getting slushy facials or tossed into dumpsters he was stuck at home doing mountains of homework or working on cars in his father's shop: Hummel's tyres and lube.

Not only was his life cruel, but he was very bored and lonely. The town was never new or exciting, it was like it was stuck in a loop. The dullest loop possibly. The routine was a simpy wake-up, school/work and bullying then going home to do more work before sleeping. He gets some excitement from glee club. They get to travel around America for competitions which is amazing, and there is a lot of drama in glee club which adds a little spark to his otherwise dull life. But through this drama spawns his loneliness. All his friends get into these relationships and they have the options to break up, make up and even cheat, Kurt doesn't even get to kiss someone let alone cheat on them.

Kurt was aware there were other gay guys in Ohio, there was a gay club on the outskirts of town. But it was full of desperate and drunk men who are old enough to be his dad who want a quick fix before going back to their wives or drunk people his age who want a quick hook up and then walk away. Kurt wanted some actual feelings. He didn't want a relationship for the sex. He wants romance. He wants to slow dance and walk down the street holding hands, the occasional peck on the lips on cheeks. But Kurt figured he'd have to wait until he reaches new york before he can get any of that.

Which is why when Blaine Anderson walked into his class, he wasn't ready for what came next.

Kurt was running horribly late, for some reason his house had a powercut in the middle of the night which led to his phone dying in the night and Finn's clocks all needing resetting, so there were no alarms to wake them up. They woke up with ten minutes before they had to leave for the first day of school after Christmas. Thankfully Kurt had the instinct to decide his outfit the night before. He wore a simple straight necked striped shirt with a deep navy blazer and jeans that hugged his body just right, put together with a sailor hat that showed off his hair. Then there was his hair, that took ten minutes for itself since it was a hat hairstyle so not the entire thing had to be coifed. But still by the time he was upstairs for breakfast he was running late and Finn wasn't even here yet. Kurt pulled a smoothie out of the fridge and a straw for himself and put bread in the toaster for Finn while he awaited the stomps of Finn's feet on the stairs to get his toast. They took longer than usual, making them even later. Time was being eaten away. Finally, Finn appeared in his letterman jacket, which explains why he was taking so much longer, there would be no way he would have been able to find that on his floor quickly.

"Finn, I made your toast, you can eat it in the car, let's go."

"Thanks man, I think I've got everything"

Thankfully Burt had already left so he wasn't aware they were late and their rushing around the house. Today wasn't Kurt's day. His car refused to start until the seventh try, where cars came out of nowhere blocking his pull out path. When he was able to reverse out of his space he somehow forgot about the roadworks so that put them in traffic. At the school, the car park was full except the spots at the back of the lot, adding extra minutes to their lateness. That was great. As soon as the car was in park, Finn ran out towards the boys' locker rooms using the shortcut through the back so he wouldn't miss too much of his double gym. Kurt, on the other hand, gave up on caring about his tardiness by the third red light. He walked in through the front gates, head high and shoulders back. He let out a breath of relief when the halls were empty. That's what happens when you're twenty-three minutes to period one. While Kurt walked to his locker he let his mind wonder since he wasn't thinking about avoiding the neanderthals shoving him into lockers for a change. He could see minor marks and dents from him being continuously pushed into the same lockers. Another example of how his life is stuck on repeat. Kurt thought of stealing the solo from Rachel Berry and the new Alexander McQueen sale happening next week. He had his eyes on some boots and a new sweater. Actually he had his eye on a lot more than that but that was all he could afford getting all his money from a small town mechanic. But Kurt knows where to get a bargain. Hence his always fabulous outfits.

Something felt off at his locker, which was a change in the routine. Like somebody was watching him. Nobody would watch him. If it was someone like Azimo or Karofsky there, he would have a new bruise by now, and if it was a teacher he would be being forced into either principal Figgins office or his lesson, which he was now 25 minutes late for. By the time he got his books and reached the class in the English block, he would be half an hour late. He's gonna need a good excuse. Thankfully he knew the teachers and the school like the back of his hand. He would be able to come up with an excuse to get him out of a late detention. However he couldn't shake the feeling of somebody watching him, but he shrugged it off and blamed the quiet empty halls giving him an eerie feeling instead of actually being watched.

If Kurt had just looked over his shoulder instead of leaving and heading to class, he would have seen the pair of hazel eyes watching him. I want him.

"Kurt Hummel, you are very late," Miss Burns said without taking her eyes off the board, the whiteboard marker squeaking.

"Sorry miss, I just, you know when you get caught up in a good book and time flies away"

"Of course I do," she didn't, "Now take your seat."

Kurt new miss would rather watch the newest episode of big brother than read a decent book, that's why that excuse worked. The only books he's ever seen in her hands are the most basic 'must reads' imaginable. It was kind of sad when he thought about it. An English teacher only reading because that what she believes she has to do not because she wants to be moved or changed or at the very least entertained in some kind of way. But he didn't care that much because it got him out of detention which he will always appreciate.

He walked to the back of the class to the table next to the bin with no window and pulled the books he needed out of his bag and got ready to catch up with any missed notes or homework, but by the almost emptiness of the board, he'd say he was good. Just when he put pen to paper, the door swung open.

"Oh please, what now-oh are you new?" that's disgusting, she's checking him out when she's like 50, I don't blame her but still. Ew

"Yes I am, sorry for being late" His voice was deep and smooth. great,I'm gonna start crushing on another straight guy.

"It happens, no worries, just take a seat." Sit next to the girls, sit next to the girl

Blaine's hazel eyes searched the classroom, looking for a certain pair of blue eyes in a navy blazer. He was there, at the back, hiding, not from him, at least not yet. Blaine approached Kurt who hadn't even noticed his approaching form, choosing instead to get the very few notes down. Unlike every other girl in the room who was watching him walk, each one's face falling everytime he didn't sit next to them whereas their boyfriends either looking nervous(what's wrong with my girl) or smug(my girl too good for you). Some of the girls literally pushed people out of chairs to make room for Blaine. Even though all that happened behind Blaine, he stayed focused on the one unfocused person in the room wondering how long until he looked into his eyes. Kurt finally noticed Blaine when he standing next to him about to sit down, and he only looked up to get the final note or else Kurt could have gone unnoticed the whole time, at least that what he thought.

"Oh, Hi," Kurt said, surprised.

"Hi, I'm Blaine" Blaine extended his hand.

"Kurt" Kurt's voice was steady and his soft hand's grip was firm, and Kurt's eyes never left Blaine's face. Which was odd. Blaine had never met anybody who hadn't checked him out the moment he saw him. Even the teacher did.

Oh my god, this man is attractive. Kurt was restricting himself from looking at this boy up and down. His face alone was stunning enough, the escaping curls framing his face and his eyes a warm caramel hazel eyes with swirls of green and brown. A dark mysterious brown that drew him in and he smelt intoxicating; Kurt could get addicted after the one whiff.

"I just need to get this down really quick," Kurt said this then turned away and continued his work. There were still students who hadn't written the teachers new notes and were looking at Blaine instead and Kurt was next to him, basically ignoring his presence. 'This is new and I love it' Blaine thought.

"Ok class, the person you sit next to will be your project partner, I hope you have all these notes down. This isn't something you can do the night before, I'm looking at your brett," Simultaneously the students staring at the new kid, turned to scribble down the last ten minutes of school work as well as any ignored notes from the first half an hour, unless you're a student called Kurt, who just finished writing down the notes and was now looking at Blaine. Not staring or gazing or drooling over, just looking.

"So you're new" Kurt knew making conversation with the new hot kid was more likely than not a bad idea, but he would get bored quickly if he didn't and Blaine probably didn't know anybody yet.

"Yep," he replied.

"Where did you come from?"

"Dalton"

"the academy, why are you here"

Blaine looked at Kurt's eyes while he spoke, "there are prettier things here"

Did he just flirt?No, he wouldn't. "I couldn't say if that's true, I've never been to dalton"

"I could, and there is, trust me"

I think that is flirting! "Blaine, are yo-" The bell rang before Kurt could finish.

"would you mind showing me where the astronomy class is?"

"Sure. The struggles of being the new kid, ay" Kurt nervously laughed 'ay' who says ay.

Blaine laughed, deep and breathy, "Right."

The astronomy room was in the science corridor which was on the way to Kur's history class, which was fortunate but Kurt would have taken Blaine even if it was the other side of the school.

They didn't get chances to talk on the small walk to the astronomy room, they got bombarded by girls, single and not, asking either them if they wanted to switch partners in English so they could have Blaine to themselves, both refusing offers.

Right before Kurt could leave Blaine, a hand snaked it way over his shoulder, spinning him so he was a breath away from Blaine's face. The warmth of his breathing ghosting over his lips and his addictive smell taking over his senses. "you tried to run away before I could give you this."

Blaine held up a small folded piece of paper between two fingers. Then his hand started heading south, and Kurt knew where this was going and he was faster than Blaine when he had surprise on his side. Kurt grabbed Blaine's travelling wrist heading behind his wait, bringing it back in front of here faces, although Kurt hadn't moved back, and he snatched it from Blaine's hand, "thanks." He said, very proud of himself. Kurt turned on his heel to class.

"Lovely view" Blaine shouted down the hall.

Kurt willed away his smile before turning back around but carrying on walking -backwards, "Its Kurt Hummel, you know"

"This view is just as good, you know"

"Fuck you"

"Nice to-do list"

Kurt opened his arms and gave Blaine a little bow, rolling his eyes then turned back to prevent walking into someone.

Oh, Kurt Hummel, you have no idea what you do to me.

In his history lesson, Kurt was completely out of focus. He didn't care about the cold war, he wanted to know more about Blaine. Even after the little happening in the middle of the hallway, girls had still come up to him asking him if he knew that Blaine was straight and to stop being selfish and let them have him. How does he do that? Blaine literally almost grabbed his ass and pulled Kurt close yet girls were still not getting the idea that this guy isn't 100% straight. The only reasoning Kurt could think of is that it's all a joke that everybody is either in on or nobody is in on. Although it wasn't funny to Kurt. All his relationship philosophy has been thrown out the window into a ten-foot hole because if Blaine kept doing what his doing Kurt wasn't sure how long he'd be able to resist him for much longer. Blaine could drag Kurt into a classroom and take him if he wanted, it wouldn't be easy, nut he could do it.

Kurt had been flipping the folded noted in hid hands majority of the lesson, not daring to open it. His mind running wild over what could be one it. Some thoughts are good, some not so good. But his curiosity was killing him as he watched the white sides turn. He wouldn't be able to resist much longer. The curiosity was eating it's way out, burning inside him. Eventually, he broke an opened it.

Looks like we're English partners

Can't wait to get you alone

call me

818-179-356

Kurt had no idea what was going on now. An insanely hot guy had walked into his English lesson, possible flirted and gave Kurt his number but for the last two hours girls had been flirting with Blaine and he didn't know if he was flirting back and some people have even told Kurt to back and/or that Blaine is obviously straight. Kurt isn't so sure about that last part.

When the bell rang to signal the start of break, Kurt had no idea what he was meant to of learnt but he rushing to get out of there. He wondered whether Blaine would be waiting outside his classroom, Kurt would have to pass the astronomy room to get to the choir room, so there was no way of escaping Blaine if he was. But did Kurt want to escape Blaine? The answer, no matter how much Kurt didn't want it to be, was no.

Like Kurt guessed, Blaine was waiting outside the astronomy classroom, upon spotting Kurt his smile lit up but his eyes darkened. He also wasn't alone, he was surrounded by cheerios, including Brittany and Santana who were blatantly flirty with Blaine. Santana squeezing his arm and Brittany playing with an escaped curl. Kurt was getting closer while other cheerleaders were dispersing, realising that none of Blaine's attention was on them. When he was close enough he heard Santana and Brittany talking about Blaine going on a date with both of them and seeing where it goes. However, Blaine was only lightly laughing at them with a subtle shaking of his head and a polite, "sorry ladies, but I'm not very interested." It didn't deter them though.

"Hey Kurt, look what we found" Santan smirked.

"Yeah, isn't he hot" Brittany added with a smile

Blaine stared at Kurt waiting for the answer like he already knew it. Kurt wasn't going to give him what he wanted.

"I don't know," Kurt said and for the first time letting his eyes roam over him, and he did know. The answer was most definitely yes, yes he is hot. He wasn't bulky but he definitely had muscles. His shirt hugged his frame perfectly, showing off his small waist but defined chest and toned arms and his thighs were big and the right amount of bulky in his tight jeans. These thighs were connected to a-Kurt move your eyes, now!

"Are you being serious?" Santana said incredulously.

"we've invited him to glee club" Brittany sounded excited.

"Really," Kurt's voice was suddenly a lot higher, fuck.

"Yeah, is that alright, Kurt?"

"Fine, of course it's alright Blaine, why wouldn't it be it be alright, it's not like your planning something bad, ay" Kurt,shut up.

The two cheerleaders looked very confused, unaware of the English lesson and the occurrence in the hallway, they thought this was their first meeting. It obviously wasn't.

They ended up walking in pairs, Brittany and Santana in front with their pinkies locked and Blaine with Kurt trailing slightly behind. Kurt was trying to not to focus on Blaine being so close or his intoxicating scent and Blaine was focused on getting as close to Kurt as possible. Blaine was planning on breaking Kurt and making him his, he imagined it being easier than it turned out to be.

Back at Dalton, all the gays were falling for Blaine, being all over him. He let it happen but didn't want any of them. He gave some of them what they wanted, he was a teenage boy, but he never got emotions or intimacy involved, just a way to grant them both relief. At first, he thought the attention was just from him being an attractive man but then he began to think about it. It all started when he turned sixteen, before that he got no attention at all. He knew plenty of gay people but none of them took an interest in him until his birthday. He reasoned it was just a glow up, but he didn't look too different. He was able to get muscles easier but he assumed that was just an advantage of puberty, the only noticeable difference was his eyes. He woke up with these new dark specs in them. From that point, both girls and guys were all over him. It was weird. He had these dark specs in his eyes but his brother didn't. His eyes were a clear blue, no darkness visible, and cooper did easily get girls, that was down to his good looks and his commercial, but cooper was getting them all his life, he did wake up a chick magnet. People say that cooper had his mothers eyes whereas Blaine had his fathers. Their dad did also have the darkness in his eyes, but it was more extreme. If you looked at pictures from when he was Blaine's age, his eyes were more green and now they were almost Black.

Although Blaine looked like his dad, he was nothing like him. Blaine's dad was Michael Anderson, the best lawyer in the midwest. This meant that the Andersons' was very rich people, but there was a downside to being in the upper class. They were very conservative. When Blaine came out his mother cried and his father sent him away to an all-boys school in hopes the testosterone would 'fix' Blaine, but instead, it made Bline realise how gay he was. Blaine had a feeling there was something more to him being hay than just an unaccepting family that elicited that reaction. Behind the disappointment in their eyes, there was also a hint of worry. About what, Blaine didn't know. But it scared him. His father didn't worry about anything. One time, not long before he was sent to Dalton, he overheard a heated conversation between his parents, he heard his dad say how they 'didn't know what it would mean if he was gay' and 'if it would be different and dangerous' and his mother reassuring him that nothing would be different. His father didn't believe him considering the angry sigh and door slam.

Now Blaine was at McKinley and had found somebody he wanted, somebody he wanted the intimacy and feelings with, now it was a matter of getting Kurt to stop resisting him. But what fun was the prize without the chase?

The last twenty minutes had been the longest twenty minutes of Kurt's life. Blaine had sat directly behind Kurt and wrapped his feet around the legs of his chair, pulling him back so Kurt' chair was between his thighs and he was sheathed in Blaine's arms. He whispered little things in Kurt' ear, asking about the English project and the school, his breath hitting delicately on his cheek and neck. From being encased in Blaine, Kurt had to discreetly shift sitting positions, but Blaine noticed every time he did, smirking to himself that he was finally getting to Kurt. Blaine stayed like that for the entirety of break, he occasionally stopped whispering to Kurt to talk to the other people in the room. Blaine and Sam got along surprisingly well, sharing a laugh and could talk about anything and when Brittany wasn't with Santana her and Blaine seemed like they were friends forever with how they acted together. Finn and Rachel would take more effort in taking a liking to Blaine. Finn seemed to take an instant disliking and Rachel joined in after she got over the shock of Blaine being there.

For Kurt, the bell couldn't come soon enough, or Blaine it came too soon.

When Kurt tried to get up and leave Blaine's grip tightened, forcing him back down on his seat while everybody else left the room. Tina sending an almost envious look Kurt's way.

"I still don't know where any of my classes are"

"Right, What have you got?"

"Geography"

"That's practically the other side of the school"

"Well we better get going then" walking around him so he was in front of Kurt, Blaine extended his hand. Kurt didn't take the offered hand, only looked at it then standing himself and beginning to walk. Blaine chased after him, grabbing his hand, "you're meant to take it."

Kurt hand loosened and slipped out of Blaine's grip.

"Why won't you take my hand?" Blaine wasn't annoyed if anything he was a little sad.

"Because."

"Because is not an answer, Kurt"

Kurt stopped and tuned, facing Blaine."I need to know something"

Blaine waited expectantly.

"Are you gay?" Not what Blaine expected Kurt to ask.

"Do you really have to ask me that?"

"Yes. I have just spent the last two hours watching girls flirting with you and them telling me you're straight. I want to double-check before I go crushing on a straight guy."

"You're crushing on me" yes!

"No" Kurt spoke too soon, fast and quiet. He never was a good liar.

"You're a bad liar."

"I know"

"And I can assure you I am." Blaine took a step forward.

"one hundred" another step.

"Percent" and another.

"Gay" Blaine was overtaking Kurt senses he was so close.

"Uh..g-great," with that Kurt turned and began walking again, hiding the smile. Blaine didn't hide his groan. "Geography is this way."

Kurt was finally going home after his most unproductive day at school, ever. He was waiting for Finn by his navigator. He had had one other lesson with Blaine but thankfully Mercedes had been in that lesson so she got to him first and Blaine ended up sat next to Sam. Then at lunch Blaine wen to try-outs with Finn, Sam, Mike and Puck due to the new coach making them have to try out again. Where was Finn, he's making a habit out of being la-oh shit.

Kurt's mind had been racing so much all day since finding our Blaine was actually gay and it wasn't some trick, the glee club had been forgotten about. So he was the one making a habit out of being late, not Finn.

The halls were empty once again when he was rushing to the choir room. He didn't think much of it but he didn't have the eerie being watch feeling he did when the halls were the same way this morning. He was so busy running, he didn't have much control so when he opened the door, he used way too much force and stumbled into the choir room, his feet stomping as he caught himself on the door handle. All eyes were on him, including the same pair of hazel that had been making his day so messed up. Kut had also forgotten Blaine would be there.

"Kurt," Mr Schuster said, "although your entrance was not the most desirable method, you came in at the right time. Blaine was just about to audition."

Kurt took a seat while Blaine skidded over to the band, whispering his song choice then standing centre of the room.

The band began the intro...

My last made me feel like I would never try again

But when I saw you, I felt something I never felt

Come closer, I'll give you all my love

If you treat me right, baby, I'll give you everything

Talk to me, I need to hear you need me like I need ya

Fall for me, I wanna know you feel how I feel for you, love

Before you, baby, I was numb, drown the pain by pouring up

Speeding fast on the run, never want to get caught up

Now you the one that I'm calling

Swore that I'd never forget, don't think I'm just talking

I think I might go all in, no exceptions, girl, I need ya

Kurt didn't believe Blaine's voice could sound smoother but then he heard him sing. Blaine looked around the room singing, his eyes staying on Kurt a little longer on some lines. The way Blaine held his notes, it sounded as if he could pretty much sing any song and pull it off, it matching his voice perfectly.

Think I'm out of my mind, 'cause I can't get enough

Only one that I give my time, 'cause I got it for ya

Might make an exception for ya, 'cause I been feeling ya

Think I might be out of my mind, I think that you're the one

My last made me feel like I would never try again

But when I saw you, I felt something I never felt

Come closer, I'll give you all my love

If you treat me right, baby, I'll give you everything

My last made me feel like I would never try again

But when I saw you, I felt something I never felt

Come closer, I'll give you all my love

If you treat me right, baby, I'll give you everything

I'll never give my all again

'Cause I'm sick of falling down

When I open up and give my trust

They find a way to break it down

Tear me up inside, and you break me down

The room erupted into applause after the final note. Blaine was smiling and looked around and all the other excited faces, all except Finn. What did I do to him? He jogged back over to his seat, settling down and ignoring Finn's subtle death glare.

"Wow, Blaine. I think we can all agree when I say welcome to the new directions." More applause filled the room. Even from Rachel who is normally on Finn side seemed pleased and excited over the newest member.

For the rest of the time Mr Schuester went over the assignment of the week, explaining how they can do solos or group numbers and he wants everyone to give this one a go. He called the club to an ending and the pupils began packing up anything they had gotten out. Before Blaine turned the corner to leave the room he gestured the call me sign towards Kurt and disappeared. Finn saw it which meant Kurt was in for a long car journey.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2, i have no idea where this story is heading so literally anything can happen.

This chapter was so fun to write, hope you like it. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes

I don't own anything

Kurt was correct it was the longest journey ever. It started with a long, stretched out awkward silence. Not even the lightly playing music was draining out the quiet. Just with the atmosphere Kurt could tell there was something bugging Finn, it was at the tip of his tongue the entire ride and he almost spoke too many times for it to not be noticed. But even his short little preparation breaths weren't enough to fill the silence. It was only when he put the car in park in the driveway did he start with what Kurt was dreading.

"What's going on between you and that Blaine kid."

"Nothing," Kurt said shortly then tried the door to escape all of Finn's questions, and if he knew Finn there would be a lot to come, but Finn had thought ahead for once in his life and the door was still locked._ God damn child-lock._ Kurt didn't even hear the lock.

"You're not leaving until i have answers, and i know what you just said is a lie."

"No it's not. There is nothing happening between me and Blaine." _Except the fact that he was flirting all day and i think he is the most attractive man to walk through the McKinley doors._

"Then how do you explain his little hand gesture in glee club" Finn huffed, shaking his hand in the phone shape so Kurt wouldn't mistake what he was on about.

"We're english partners."

"And the eye-fucking during his song?"

"We were not eye-fucking"

"You might of not been, but he certainly was."

"No he was no-"

"I'm not even going to let you finish that sentence. So..."

"Fine. He's this new kid who is just a flirt and we happened to be partnered in English."

"That's all?"

"Yes! and why do you care so much?"

"Because I don't trust him"

"Is this because Rachel got a little too excited during his performance. Oh god forbid you're not the school stud anymore." Kurt said, his voice slick with sarcasm.

"No." Finn spoke defensively but his voice wasn't steady," I just don't want you hurt, you said yourself he's a flirt and every time i saw him today he had girls all over him. Also you and I both know you don't have a good track record with falling for straight dudes."

"Believe me he isn't straight"

"That's more reason to be careful around him. He gives me strange vibes like there is something wrong with him"

"Can i go now Finn?"

"Yeah," and with that Kurt was allowed to finally get out of that car, and the fresh air felt nice. At least it did until...

"Are you sure there's nothing going on?"

"Oh my God Finn, I'm done with the questions"

"But he-"

"No Finn."

"Alright"

Kurt left Finn in the doorway to head to his room. He shed his jacket and flopped onto his bed twirling his phone between his fingers. This whatever it was with Blaine was really getting to him. He didn't have a choice but to talk to him thanks to english but Kurt really didn't like him, he just wanted to rip his clothes off and Kurt stopped his mind travelling there, having an idea but no desire to find out where that thought was heading.

"Kurt?" Finns voice came up the stairs.

"I believe i said no more questions Finn!"

"That's not what this is about, Burt called and said he was doing some filing at the garage and Carole is swamped at the hospital so you're going to be home alone since i'm going to Rachel's"

"Okay"

Finn slammed the door on his way out. He wasn't annoyed just in a rush, probably to make sure Rachel was still his. Kurt was used to being home alone by now, it had been only Burt and him for a long time and Burt was more often than not staying behind at the garage to do extra work or shifts. For some reason this time the house felt cold with him being alone, and before he knew what he was doing he was hearing the dialling tones of his phone cracking and Blaine's smooth voice coming through the speakers into his ear.

**Hello**

_**Blaine, hi. It's Kurt.**_

**You took longer to call than i thought Hummel.**

_**I'm only calling because i have a free house- don't say anything -and we need to work on english. **_

**Alright, when should i be over.**

_**Does now work?**_

**Now is perfect.**

Kurt could not believe Blaine was going to be over, he should have waited for someone to be at home before calling him over, if he had a choice Kurt would want his dad here, that way Blaine could be, hopefully, intimidated and back off Kurt for the time they spend together. Kurt was questioning everything now: where they were going to work, should he offer food, should he change clothes, did his hair look alright. Then Kurt was questioning why he was questioning what he was questioning, who cares about hair when studying?

Before Kurt could get lost in the wildness of his own mind, there was a gentle knock at the door.

Kurt took his time descending the stairs, not wanting to appear desperate which he knew would encourage Blaine and that was the last thing he needed. Kurt could see Blaine's silhouette through the blurred glass of his front door. Even his silhouette was hot. Kurt figured that this was going to be longer than the car journey and glee club combined. He hesitated with his hand hovering over the silver handle.

"You do realise i can see you," Blaine laughed, his voice travelled through the door, although a bit muffled.

Well Kurt was caught, he mumbled apologies while opening the door for Blaine. He missed Blaine leaning into him before he moved out the way to give room for entry.

"Do you want a drink or snack of anything before we begin." Although Kurt was dreading this he wasn't going to be an impolite host.

"If it's going."

"You can wait in the living room if you want"

"Nah, I think i'll stick with you," Blaine whispered, getting closer to Kurt, he got close enough to hear Kurt's sharp intake of breath at the proximity, close enough that he could feel the heat rolling off Kurt's body. It would be so easy to kiss Kurt there and then. That was Blaine's plan. To kiss him. Unfortunately for Blaine Kurt caught onto his intentions and turned quickly on his heel and began walking to a door at the end of the hallway.

Blaine followed Kurt into the kitchen and enjoyed watching him walk there. Blaine was sure he would never get tired of watching Kurt walk places, he swayed his hips just right in the sinfully tight jeans. What would he look like jumping? Blaine had to shake out that thought before he went further and his trousers got tighter.

"You alright, Blaine?" Kurt noticed Blaine's little shake in the kitchen doorway.

"Great." I'd be better if you let me kiss you. Kurt had, knowingly or not, avoided Blaine's kisses twice. He was more of a challenge than anyone Blaine had met. However, this made Blaine even more interested.

Blaine's eyes followed Kurt's figure, admiring Kurt's tall, lean frame and his flawless porcelain skin. The way his arms stretched when he reached for something on a high shelf and the slight jiggle of his ass when he closed a drawer with his hip. Then when Kurt spoke Blaine watched the shine of the cerulean and the shadows of his lashes, and his pink lips moving - wait...Kurt was speaking to him.

"Blaine...hello" Kurt snapped his fingers in Blaine's face, gaining his attention.

"Sorry, what were you saying."

"I was asking whether chips and dip were ok?"

"they're fine"

"Yay, lets go then"

"After you"

"Such a gentleman," Kurt said with a hint of mocking, he didn't know Blaine was just using it as an excuse to stare at Kurt a little longer.

Blaine followed Kurt like a trained puppy to the living room, settling opposite him on the floor, a table blocking him from any 'accidental' physical contact. The task was to write a biography about an author of their choosing and write a report of one book written by said author. The story had to be based at some point in history or distant future. The pair settled on a book called 'two tigers' which was set in roman times. Blaine had only read it once but he knew the basics and few extra snippets considering he read it recently. With Blaine's limited knowledge they were able to do a good half an hour of work before they needed a physical copy. Kurt fortunately had a copy which he was lending to Blaine, he had to run downstairs to find it and get it from his bedroom, leaving Blaine in the living room. With the dip.

Upon his return all the salsa was gone and only half the guacamole was left, and Kurt had only had a handful of chips.

"Here," Kurt's said, slightly breathy from running up a flight to stairs,"and no more dip for you."

"Ok, that's not fair" Blaine pouted, his fingers brushing Kurt's when he took the book. It took Kurt a moment to let go.

Kurt walked back to the table, looking with disbelief at the snack then back at Blaine. "I think its perfectly fair." Kurt had a cheeky glimmer in his eye.

"But," Blaine began to get closer,"I disagree," Blaine was stopped in front of Kurt, trapping him against the small table.

"And why's that?" Kurt crossed his arms in front of him.

"All the evidence suggest it was you," Blaine shrugged.

"What evidence?" the confused tone made Blaine chuckle while he reached around Kurt, his head falling just under Kurt's chin so his breath was hitting Kurt's neck, sending a shiver down his spine.

"This evidence," Blaine bobbed back up to face Kurt, closer than before and swiped his finger against the corner of Kurt's mouth,

Kurt felt something thick and wet against his face, he dabbed it with his finger to find it was the guacamole. Kurt used this as a way to tease Blaine back. He swiped the lump of guac onto his thumb and popped it into his mouth, sucking on his finger right in front of Blaine, not missing Blaine's parted lips and eyes darting from Kurt's eyes to his lips then back.

"You're such a - " Kurt didn't finish that sentence. Blaine got in the kiss. It was quick. Kurt almost instantly pushed at Blaine's shoulders to get him off. With Blaine at arms length Kurt could get away from the table, but he didn't. He kept his hands on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine was looking at Kurt, his eyes dark and his lips wet. Kurt was looking at the floor, and even though it was the briefest kiss Blaine had shared, Kurt was breathing heavy.

"Kurt, I-"

"Shut up." Kurt was still looking at the floor.

"But I -"

"I said shut up."

Blaine went silent and nodded his head, keeping his eyes on Kurt.

Eventually, when his breathing evened out, Kurt kept his head down but looked up at Blaine, it was obvious in his eyes that his brain was working hard.

"You kissed me," Kurt said flatly but softly.

"I did, but if you dont-" Blaine rushed.

"Just shut your pretty face!" breathed Kurt.

Kurt attacked Blaine's lips before Blaine could respond. He kissed back while still processing what was happening. When his brain finally caught up he began to smile into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist to pull him impossibly closer. Kurt's hand cupped Blaine's jaw as he circled his arm around Blaine's shoulder, clenching the shoulder of his shirt. Blaine groaned when Kurt started to suck on his bottom lip, pulling it between his teeth before letting go but keeping their lips touching, sharing breaths. It was Blaine who went back in, slipping his tongue through Kurt's parted lips until Kurt's hand dropped from his jaw to rest on his chest.

They kept their lips attached while Blaine ran his hands down Kurt's thighs, hooking his arms around them and hoisting him up so he was carrying Kurt as he went ahead to walk backwards till the backs of his knees hit the edge of the couch, he dropped with Kurt now sitting in his lap, his legs either side of Blaine's hips. He ran his hands back up Kurt's thighs, taking an extra moment to massage his ass then up his back, over Kurt's shoulders and down his chest. Kurt removed his arm from Blaine's shoulder, following Blaine's arm to where he was running his fingers down his chest. He placed his hand above Blaine's, lacing their fingers. Blaine couldn't hold back a growl when Kurt placed his hand back on his ass and nudged the other with his elbow after he began unbuttoning Blaine's shirt, revealing the expanse of olive skin and tight, tense muscles. Kurt paused the kisses with a wet pop and rested his head against Blaine just to look down at his chest, dragging his fingers over the abs. Blaine took the chance to suck a path on Kurt's neck, it was Kurt's turn to moan before chasing Blaine's lips and reattaching them.

One of Kurt's hands travelled Blaine's chest, scratching over his shoulders and abs. Kurt's other hand dragged south, going inbetween them and palming Blaine through his trousers, eliciting a deep moan to escape his lips and his hands to squeeze Kurt's cheeks. This brought him forward so that Kurt's erection rubbed Blaine's thigh, causing a high moan and an extra firm grip on Blaine's bulge. They continued to suck, pull and lick at each others tongues and lips, Blaine cupped Kurt in both hands and kneading at his ass with Kurt rubbing his aching cock and tense muscles. Small moan, whimpers and breathy 'fucks' where being shared between the two.

Neither heard the jingle of keys, the closing of the front door, or the footsteps. They did hear the loud, angry shout of "Kurt!"

Burt had had a long day a work. There was a big collision on the K57 which brought four out of the six cars to the garage. The amount of paperwork that came with something was unreal. But Burt was happy to finally be arriving, he hoped Carole would be back from her hospital rush, but he wouldn't be surprised if she wasn't. What he was surprised to see was his son in the lap of a boy he didn't know whose hands where on Kurt's butt, and Burt knew palming when he saw it and that was exactly what his son was doing as well as not even trying to hide the fact that he was running his hands all over the strangers body. There were no words to describe how angry Burt was in that moment, except one.

"Kurt!"

Burt's shout got the kissing to stop and for Kurt to look at his father, but his hands were still on the boy and the boy's hands were still on Kurt, although he seemed a lot less scared.

"Hi, dad." Kurt tried to smile but no hands had been moved and so no amount of smiling would diffuse Burt's anger.

Right before Burt was about to say something the door rattled open and Carole stepped through, straight away she saw that Burt was angry and rushed over in attempts to calm him, that was before she saw the situation and her face went red, almost as red a Kurt's. Blaine huffed and dropped his head back so it hit the cushions, "Finn might as well come in too at this point."

Then as if on cue, stomps filled the air, as did Finn's voice,"Thanks for the lift mu-oh my God..!" Finn decided to cover his eyes although it was sort of a lost cause at this point, and just after Finn emerged Rachel who squeaked, and with Rachel came an annoyed sigh from Blaine and a Kurt hiding his face in Blaine's shoulder.

"Is there anybody else out there that wishes to see Kurt feeling me up" Blaine's annoyed statement reminded Kurt where exactly his hand was so he graciously removed it and let it rest, also against Blaine's chest (he didn't have any plans of moving it now).

The presence of Carole and passing of time somewhat calmed Burt, he still had an angry tone but he wasn't shouting anymore. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, who is this?"

Blaine replied before Kurt could process the question,"Blaine, Blaine Anderson, its a pleasure."

Burt looked at Blaine's extended hand and then at the other still nestled on his son, and refused to shake it, instead saying, "Burt Hummel, Kurt's father."

Kurt wanted to change his choice in person he wants around when Blaine was around to Finn, who was still covering his eyes while being told by Rachel that it was safe to look.

"Ok, Blaine Anderson, why are you underneath my son?"

"Well it would be much harder to grab his ass if he was underneath me right," Blaine said with a smirk, bringing back any passed anger.

"Blaine" Kurt hissed in his ear.

"What did you say?"

"I said..." Blaine started.

"Nothing, he said nothing" Kurt interrupted, covering Blaine's mouth.

Everyone's attention was snatched when Rachel coughed and pointed to Blaine, or more specifically his chest, and that Kurt had started dragging his fingers over the muscles without realising. Keeping his hand over Blaine's mouth, Kurt moved out of Blaine's lap, getting comfy next to him and ignoring the noises coming from Blaine that made him want to climb back on.

"Can you three please leave, i want to talk to these two."

"We'll go get some food," Carole began shooing the two off and closed the front door behind her, Finn and Rachel could be heard complaining about not being able to see what about to happen.

"How did you two meet then?"

"School, we're english partners" Kurt said, while Blaine mumbled under his hand.

"Kurt i want to hear Blaine's answers as well."

Kurt, apprehensively, removed his hands but Blaine wasn't done with the teasing, he chose to growl and bite at Kurt, making all his blood run south again.

"Blaine, how come i haven't seen you before?

"I just moved to McKinley from Dalton, today was my first day"

"And you thought it best to do this stuff after one day of knowing each other?"

"Well yeah, have you seen your son."

"If i had not turned up, what that have gone further."

"Well we'll never know now" Blaine laughed aloud at the faces of the Hummel's," I'm kidding, no it probably wouldn't of, i'm not gonna allow Kurt to loose his virginity to someone he doesn't love."

"Wait...are you two not together"

The two stared at each other, both their eyes asking each other for an answer, Kurt spoke up, "No, at least not officially."

The anger came back,"So you think it's ok to be inappropriate with my son, under my roof."

"I'm sorry sir, but your son was having just as much i was, and there was nothing 'inappropriate' happening, we were only kissing, plus you'll glad to hear that your son initiated most of it." Blaine explained, sending a wink Kurt's way.

"Out."

"Alright." Blaine hugged Kurt, at least it looked like a hug but in reality he was whispered in Kurt's ear, "Keep your window open," and he gave his ass on last squeeze, then he was out the front door and too his car. As soon as he sat down he drove down a few streets then parked a let him self laugh, and jump with joy that he got Kurt. All he needed to do was touch him, and Blaine knew that. With that kiss Kurt should be wrapped around his finger, although Blaine could tell Kurt would be different, he was able to resist him. That was weird. But it was also delicious. The kisses felt that much sweeter, there were so much hotter. And Blaine loved them. Especially since it was Kurt who started the hottest ones. It was at that moment Blaine decided Kurt was the one he was going to keep. He drove back home, happy and satisfied. He was greeted by his maid, luckily, and went straight to his room to prepare for later.

While Blaine was driving home, happy, Kurt was less than happy with the outcome for him. He got grouded because everything Blaine said was true, Kurt didn't realise it until he was forced to explain what happened, the weirdest part was that he wanted to tell everyone, he wasn't embarrassed talking about it. Which was a first.

In his room Kurt unlocked his bedroom window and made for Blaine to jump through, he had no idea what was going to happen if Blaine did return, but Kurt wanted it. That first kiss lighted a fire in him that just made him want to do anything and everything, he had been resisting Blaine all day, but that kiss broke him, and he was glad it did.

Since i have no idea where this is heading if you have any idea, please send them to me or leave them in a review and i'll try and make it happen ;P

Please review, it give me motivation to write x and tell me what you think of the supernatural kind aspect to Blaine.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three here we go.

I know its used a lot but i couldn't resist having Blaine's parents not accept him. I love the angst with it.

Still own nothing :(

Blaine liked coming home when his father wasn't there. It was always so calm and clean, and Blaine loved the maid like he would his own mother. Though she basically was his mother. Her name was Rosa and she was the one who raised him, comforted him and the first person he came out to. He remembers that day perfectly.

_He was only seven and was listening to her talk on and on about her family and life back in France while doing the laundry. Blaine loved listening to her talk, admiring her accent and hoping she would accidentally use french words instead of English when annoyed or just forgetting what it was in English. However, on this day she let it slip that her brother had a boyfriend and instantly drew back her words, knowing how conservative the town,especially Blaine's area, was and she was quickly changing the subject to school and Blaine in hopes he didn't pick up on what she said. But Blaine had heard and his mind was processing what she had told him. _

_"You can do that?" Blaine wondered, checking if he heard right._

_"Do what sweetheart?" She knew exactly what, her shaky, worried voice gave it away._

_"You can love a boy?" Blaine sounded so hopeful, she didn't have the heart to tell him otherwise, even if she knew she should have._

_"Of course you can Blaine, you can love whoever you want."_

_"I'm going to love a beautiful boy." Blaine said, jumping in his seat with the brightest smile, he looked so happy knowing he could love a boy but he didn't know the consequences that could come with it. _

He and the maid had countless conversations about her brother and boys, it was from her he found out it was called 'gay' when you loved another boy. Rosa was less than ten years older then Blaine, so she could relate to Blaine with crushes and explain to him the stuff his parents never would. It was those moments when Blaine saw her as more of a family than his family ever were.

Blaine learnt the consequences eventually.

He came out to his friends when he was almost twelve. A few didn't care, most did. Majority of his once friends became his tormentors, making any day they could a hell for Blaine. A girl who like him slapped him across his face when he told her. For years he would return home with bruises and scraps and tears in his eyes. There were multiple occasions of him faking sickness to avoid going to school. It was the maid who had to tell his parents about the bullying, he never would. She was expecting them to be sympathetic towards there son but his father called him weak and sent him back the next day, They only took action against the bullies when Blaine had to be brought to the hospital after being beaten up while waiting for his friends dad to pick him up from a Sadie Hawkins dance. It wasn't long after that that he came out to his parents.

Blaine was fourteen and finally had the courage to tell them. His father had the day off work to sort out some files in his office, his mother had returned an hour or two ago and was having a drink at the table while reading a book. Blaine decided to get his father from the office first and bring him to the table to join his mother. His heart was beating out his chest and he wished the maid was there to support him but she had left to visit her family and wouldn't be back until after Blaine started school again. Blaine knew this had to be done and although he wanted to he couldn't hold it in for much longer.

_His father settled next to his mother who had put her drink and book down. _

_"Son, why have you brought me away from my office? I have very important work to do." His father sounded done with this already. _

_"Well I-I-" Blaine was so nervous, his palms were sweating and his throat felt dry._

_"I don't have time for this." Blaine's father huffed, getting out of his chair._

_"Honey, let's listen to what he has to say." His mother said, calming his father and bringing him back into his seat."Go on, Blaine."_

_Blaine released a shaky breath and carried on,"Well, there is something i have been keeping from you and its very personal and i think you should know because you're my family and families are meant to be close and know each other, like really know one other and me not telling you this is ju-"_

_"Get to the point son!" His father was done with this talk the moment he sat down and Blaine's nervous rambling wasn't fixing that._

_It was now or never."I'm gay."_

_"Oh, sweetie." Blaine got comfort from his mother's angelic voice and sweet tone until.."you're not gay."_

_"W-what, no i know."_

_"You're mother is right, no son of mine is going to be a fag."_

_"But.."_

_"No Blaine, I don't want any of this nonsense. You are not gay and you are certainly not staying at that school that has put that disgusting idea in your head."_

_"No, what?!" Blaine couldn't leave that school, he actually had friends there and people had started to move on from him being gay to this person with no gender. "I can't leave that school, I have friends an-and.."_

_"I said no more nonsense! We will enroll you in Dalton asap. Now leave this room and come back when you're thinking straight!"_

_Blaine walked out the room with his head held high, keeping his tears in and giving him that lump in his throat. He stayed near long enough to hear his father pour a drink and mumble to himself,"maybe all that testosterone will sort out son out, right honey?"_

_Blaine didn't stay long enough to hear his mothers response or see what his father was doing to her. He didn't see her little protests hushed simply by his father putting his fingers to his lips. He didn't see the way his father caressed her cheek and got her to agree with everything he was saying. He didn't see the wicked shine in fathers eyes when he kissed his wife._

Unfortunately the peace and calmness of his house didn't last forever, his parents came home eventually. Blaine was in his room blasting music, dancing around and smiling at his thoughts of Kurt and the kiss. He couldn't stop himself from picturing Kurt's face while he looked down at Blaine's body: which he got from the Dalton fight club, his lips being slightly parted and his cheeks flushed and his eyes being dilated, showing a sliver of the blue. When he looked at his hand he could remember the feel of Kurt hands on his or, more specifically, the feel of Kurt's hands bringing his to rest on his round, ample-Blaine thought it best to stop the train of thought there. But the one thing that really got Blaine going was how Kurt resisted him for so long.

Blaine's mood changed when he heard the heavy thumps of his fathers footsteps, making his way up the stairs and approaching his room.

"Turn that fucking music down!" His father shouted, though it lost his power as the words were slurred.

Blaine ignored him completely, choosing to turn the volume up to full blast. He was back with his parents, might as well have some fun with footsteps were going away from his door but the sudden increase in noise only bought his father back, barging through the door of Blaine's bedroom.

"What did i just say?" With his father in his room he could see the wrinkled shirt and the dragging feet, no wonder his father wasn't there when he got home.

"I don't know father, I couldn't hear you" Blaine shouted over the music, still dancing but no longer smiling.

"I know you know exactly what I said."

"Nope, I have no clue"

"Turn your fucking music down!" He was getting closer, Blaine could smell his whiskey laced breath.

"I don't think i want to" Blaine said with false innocence.

"I don't care what the fuck you want!" His father's shout was accompanied by a firm slap to Blaine's cheek before he had Blaine pinned to the wall, his arm holding Blaine's shoulders back while his hand squished his face so that his teeth were scraping and his lips were forced out. "Turn the music down," he spat with his the scent of liquor taking over Blaine's senses.

But Blaine didn't react the way he expected, instead of obeying like everybody else, he chuckled, deep and dark. The chuckle growing at the look of confusion taking over his father's face. "Oh father, you didn't know, but that's not going to work anymore."

He released Blaine, stumbling backwards. Blaine took the opportunity to walk over to his phone and pick the loudest song he knew and turn the volume to 100 before turning and smirking at his confused father.

"You little shit!" Blaine's father said slowly then punched Blaine, knocking him over so that his head hit the corner of a drawer and everything went black.

When Blaine opened his eyes, his head hurt and his eye throbbed. What happened? The last thing Blaine remembered was his father's face when Blaine didn't obey to his control.

Blaine left his room, looking around for anybody. The light outside suggested it was early. Rosa was sleeping in her room, which meant ti was before 7, but his mother wasn't around, she was either at work or never came home at all, it was more likely the latter. Blaine found his father passed out with an empty bottle of scotch in the grasp of his limp hand. Blaine got satisfaction in knowing his father's loss in control was the cause of him drinking himself to sleep.

He kept quiet on his way to the bathroom, having a long shower and checking his face for marks of last night. Blaine had a black eye and his head hurt like hell but otherwise he was fine. At some point during his shower Rosa woke up and got started with breakfast. Blaine headed to the kitchen, hair dripping and towel wrapped around his waist.

"Someone's up early." Even after all this time in america she had a strong french accent that Blaine cherished. It was her that made him take french.

"Yep, please say it was worth it."

"When is it not."

"Touche"

"Have you seen your father or mother?" She asked, folding an omelette.

"Sure have, mother is not here, father is on the couch."

Rosa sighed and gave him his omelette, "Guess this means i only need to make two."

She finished her own in a comfortable silence, then started to head out,"Wait." Blaine said, holding out his arm like a baracade from where he rested against the counter,"Stay, please?"

"Alright, but you know i do this way to much to be normal, especially with you being half naked."

"Oh please, you've seen me in worse states than this." Blaine spoke like he saying something as simple as bananas are yellow.

"That might be so but we don't bring it up."

"Why? To sad you're missing out."

Rosa scoffed,"oh please."

They continued talking about nothing and everything until time caught up with them and they both had to leave and get on with their own tasks.

By the time Blaine was leaving, his father hadn't woken up and the maid was busy in a room the other side of the house, Blaine shouted his quick goodbye and walked down the path to his bugatti veyron.

He pulled up early , he would of looked for Kurt's car but he had no idea what car that was so he just had to hope he was an early bird. The car park was almost empty except from a few stragglers near the entrance and one near the gates.

Kurt was not in the best mood this morning and he knew why but he wasn't going to be late like the day before, but Kurt cannot seem to get his timings right this week and he was extra early that morning, pulling up near the gates.

He walked up into school, going straight to his locker and enjoying once again being able to walk without being shoved against the lockers. At least he thought he could until he was pushed into a hidden, darkened corner, granted it was more delicate than usual. Kurt was ready for a punch or a slushy but was surprised with a pair of lips covering his own.

Blaine couldn't help himself. He had walked to the spot he was at the previous day when he first saw Kurt, and Blaine couldn't suppress his smile at the sight of Kurt, and his scarf. The moment was too good. Kurt walked past him, Blaine took another moment to appreciate the view, and Blaine followed close by before grabbing Kurt by the waist and pushing him into a secluded corner where he covered Kurt's lips with his own, using the gasp of surprise to deepen the kiss.

"blaineimmadeatyou"

"I'm sorry," Blaine breathed, breaking the kiss,"what?"

"I said," Kurt was slightly breathless himself,"I'm mad at you"

Even when mad and flushed and admittedly kind of intimidating, Kurt was still, if not more, hot. Blaine was really trying to restrain himself from attacking his lips once again, and Kurt being a whisper away wasn't helping.

"Please explain to me Blaine why you never came back last night, why you left me with all these ideas and have them destroyed when nobody knocked on my window, when nobody came back and when somebody decided that whatever they had going on was too important to at least call instead of have me waiting..." Kurt carried on rambling about Blaine not going last night while shoving him gently back into the corridor,"And don't even get me started on my dad, you wanna know what he said he said-" then Kurt went silent, staring at Blaine. Kurt whispered, so quiet that Blaine almost didn't hear,"Oh my god, Blaine."

Blaine spoke up at the look of sorrow overtaking Kurt's face,"Hey,hey, I'm fine Kurt, absolutely fine, okay"

Kurt reached out for Blaine's cheek, and quickly retracted his hand when Blaine winced at the light touch,"See you're not okay, and I just went on about how you left me when you obviously had a reason to. Oh my dear god I'm a horrible person." Kurt started off confident (as he was right), but the more he spoke and the more he realised what he was saying and the confidence began to run out and his tone became apologetic.

"Kurt, no. You are a great person."

"Yeah?" Kurt replied shyly.

"Yeah, and no only are are you great," Blaine stepped closer,"you are kind," and closer,"you are witty," Blaine had Kurt backed back into the darkened corner,"and you are very," Blaine pulled Kurt in by the waist,"very," Blaine leaned in close,"very sexy." Blaine kissed Kurt, deep and passionate, their bodies close. Kurt pulled at Blaine's hair,"This doesn't mean you're forgiven."

"Okay" Blaine rushed, wanting to get back to kissing Kurt.

"And i want an apology" Kurt said, more breathy than before.

"Okay"

"And I want you to keep up with your promise"

"Kurt." Blaine said, pulling back and cupping his jaw, admiring his kiss swollen, parted lips ,"be quiet."

"Okay." Kurt gave a small nod.

Blaine reattached their lips, rubbing his fingers down Kurt's neck and wrapping them around the scarf, dragging it down so it pulled Kurt closer and revealed the trail of kisses left there from yesterday. Blaine began smoothing his hand over the marked skin while Kurt's fingers ran over his shoulders and down his chest,cherishing the tight shirt Blaine chose to wear. Their kisses became wet and dirty but neither cared. They did care when the bell rang through the halls signalling the start of lessons.

Kurt pulled away, Blaine chasing his lips with glazed eyes. "We need to get lessons"

"But we were late yesterday"

"And I don't want to make a habit out that" Kurt said, meaning it but feeling like it wouldn't take much from Blaine to convince him otherwise.

"Come on, just a few more minutes" Blaine murmured, his mouth preoccupied with sucking another path down Kurt's neck.

Kurt got a strange a feeling, like he physically couldn't say no, it was at the tip of his tongue but instead he said,"okay."

Blaine pulled away from Kurt's pulse point where he was sucking and looked it Kurt's eyes, just for a moment, then pushed him further against the wall so their bodies were completely against each other and they made out,all teeth and tongue, in the hidden corner until the hallways were once again clear.

For the first two periods Kurt didn't see Blaine so he had to assume he got to lessons fine, he was pretty sure Blaine was lying about not knowing where he was going yesterday but he couldn't be certain. He wasn't as late to first period as he thought he would be but he definitely wasn't early and got a few confused looks from students and teachers when he was wondering the hall post bell, but he thought he was worth it. Also Kurt was very thankful that he was capable of incorporating a scarf into his outfit because it seemed Blaine like leaving marks on Kurt.

Blaine turned up again at first break with cheerios on his arms who left him with a flirty wave. Kurt couldn't suppress his laughter. They had no idea.

Kurt was talking to Mercedes when Blaine walked in, she a gave him an odd look at his laughter but said nothing about it. But on Blaine's way to talk with Mike when he 'accidentally' brushed against him and looked over his shoulder with a gleam in his eye and a smirk on his lips, Mercedes couldn't say nothing.

"Ow" Kurt whined, since Mercedes just smacked him on the leg, getting his attention back from Blaine.

"Care to explain?" She said, eyes wide and questioning.

"Mercedes, I'm gonna need more context than that."

"Care to explain Blaine?" Mercedes asked like it was obvious and if Kurt was being honest, it was.

"He's a new kid from Dalton, he is in my English."_hes a really good kisser._

"uh huh, and why is he always giving you eyes?"

"He does not" kurt said, with only a little hesitance

"Really." Mercedes had no belief in her voice. At all.

"Yes really, he is onl-"

"Blaine Anderson, I want you out of this room, now!" Finn shouted, barging into the room, Rachel a few steps behind him.

All eyes shot to Blaine, finding him with a just as confused expression as everybody else,"W-what?"

"Finn, what is wrong with you?" Kurt asked, a little bewildered by Finn's outburst.

"Kurt, you know exactly what is going on," Rachel spoke up, sending the eyes of the glee club to him.

"I really don't."

"I thought i told you to get out!" Finn shouted again at Blaine when he didn't make any movement, ignoring the exchange between Kurt and Rachel.

"I don't see why." Blaine nervously chuckled.

"You know exactly why, I can see you eye fucking my brother from a mile away and he doesn't need someone like you anywhere near him. Or anywhere nearer since you two were obviously pretty close yesterday and this morning."

Blaine tried to get a word in but Finn carried on shouting over him.

"And I am not going to let you use Kurt. We know who you are Blaine Anderson, and Kurt does not need your kind taking what you want to just leave him in the end."

That was when Blaine jumped out his seat, shoving Finn on his way out, muttering under his breath but loud enough for others to hear,"You have no idea what you're talking about." Then Blaine left the room.

There was a thick silence in the room, suddenly feeling small and dark.

Kurt spoke quietly but the silence made his voice travel far,"You had no right to do that Finn."

"He had every right." Rachel squeaked, cowering slightly at Kurt's bitch face, "because your little boy toy is hiding something from you."


	4. Chapter 4

**I have another story i plan on writing soon but i currently have two stories left on a cliffhanger so i'm going to resolve those first then add another story to my uncompleted collection. **

**And its the same old story, i own nothing.**

"Boy toy." Santana seemed impressed,"now you've got me thinking that scarf is more than an accessory, am i right or am i right?"

"You are nosey, and it is none of your business"

"I am so right," Kurt heard Santana stage whisper to Britt.

Kurt turned to give Santana a snarky response but his attention was drawn at the shout of his name.

"Kurt! did you not just hear what I just said, he's hiding something." Rachel said, almost too fast and high to be heard by human ears.

"And how do you know this?" Kurt directed his bitch face back at Rachel so Finn spoke for her.

"Well, Rachel used her ways to get the student files and we found the one on Blaine, and it was thin but there was some information in there that didn't add up, so we did a little digging in the library, you know trying to fill the gaps and-"

"Wait. So you two decided it would be a good idea to practically break into the office where the private files are kept-" Kurt couldn't tell if he was confused or angry: confused as to how they thought this okay and angry that they thought it was.

"We didn't break in, we were allowed because I-"

Angry it was,"I don't care Rachel! That stuff is private, you shouldn't be sticking your big nose in it and Finn you shouldn't be helping her, you should be stopping her. I can't believe you two thought it was 'alright' to go looking through that stuff. Don't even try interrupting me Rachel Barbra Berry. Oh, and i can't forget that when those, meant to be private, files were sufficient enough for your standards you go and snoop in the library for more. That is unacceptable, and to think I thought you two had a conscience but i was obviously mistaken. He is an outcast like the rest of us, do you have any idea what it is like to be a new student in the middle of the year. I know you don't, and neither do I but it can't be easy not knowing anybody, and excuse me for deciding to show him some kindness unlike all those neanderthals that roam this school, and letting him join us in our little circle of misfits where i thought we were all good people who would accept every part of Blaine, and that includes his secrets. So what if he is hiding something, you two aren't all out in the open so why should he be?"

"But Kurt I really think you should know this-" Finn tried.

"No! None of us have any business looking into the life he obviously wants to keep to himself. This is a guy who i like and actually likes me back, then you two went and made him run off. So I don't want to hear anything you found out about him unless it's coming from him. Are we clear?"

"It's clear that you like him since last night." Finn murmuered.

"I knew it, tell me Kurt, please," Santana begged, a wide smile on her face from across the room.

"I can't be here with you guys, I gotta find Blaine." Then Kurt was out the door, his breath heavy from his rant and heading in the direction they saw Blaine go.

"Finn or Rachel or somebody please tell me what went down between Kurt and Blaine." Santana was desperate to know, and anyone could tell.

"I don't want to talk to about it." Finn muttered, slumping in a seat in the corner of the room, contemplating.

"Finn had my eyes covered half the time so I'm not much help, but I saw a glimpse and heard plenty to be able to tell you everything." Rachel explained, excited and sliding in the seat next to Santana. The boys all collected on one side, near Finn, and began talking about random things in attempts to drown out the laughs and 'awwh's coming from the girls. Though in a moments of quiet where some boys were definitely not eavesdropping, they heard Rachel say,"jealous that Kurt gets to be the one feeling" and "dragging his fingers over" and they were suddenly talking a lot louder, but not loud enough to cover the coo's and giggles that Rachel's comments elicited.

Kurt felt as if he was going in the complete wrong direction, he hadn't had a glimpse of Blaine and he had circled the entire school, twice. Before he knew the bell was ringing for third period:English. Kurt paced to the classroom, needing to talk to Blaine. He wanted to be early to subjects like usual, but he was nearer to his classroom than he thought so he was way too early.

People started filing in the classroom, but no of them were Blaine. It wasn't long before every seat in the class was full, all except for one. Kurt really hope Blaine had a reason for being this late because he was getting nervous, he had no idea why. He knew Blaine wouldn't be hurt, the worst that could have happened was a slushy facial. Kurt lied, the worst that could have happened was Blaine now hated him because of Finn and Rachel and was avoiding him. Kurt began to get nervous due to all these scenarios he was making up in his head.

Thankfully, Blaine walked through the door a few seconds after Kurt got to the point in thinking that Blaine had jumped the fence and was on his way to an airport or California. He hadn't realised he was holding his breath until Blaine settled his seat and began working like nothing had happened, with no scraps and no artificial fruit scent. Unless you count the scent of his hair gel mixing in with his regular intoxicating scent.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked, knocking Kurt's knee with his,"you keep sniffing."

Kurt was sure he was beet red,"yeah,fine."

"Sorry about running out earlier." Blaine whispered, they had been working on the work they were meant to do but had got distracted from, exchanging ideas and growing the analysis of the given text.

"It's alright, I understand"

Blaine seemed almost nervous,his eyes darting occasionally and only a small smile on his lips,"What did..um...what did they say?"

Kurt turned to face Blaine properly, their knees clashing during his swivel,"they told us how they looked at your files and did some digging in the library." Blaine looked at him expectantly, like he was waiting for the pin to drop,"so i told them what i thought about what they did then stormed out to look for you."

"So,you didn't hear anything?"

"Nope, i can't speak for everyone else however."

"That doesn't matter, thank you."

"Kinda wish you didn't leave, you missed quite a show." Kurt said jokingly, looking towards Blaine, finding him not laughing but staring at Kurt with parted lips and dilated eyes, Kurt's chuckles died down,"Blaine?" he asked with the remaining laughter.

Blaine lips locked with Kurt's, too quick for Kurt to think otherwise. Blaine's hand cupped Kurt's face, his calloused thumbs rubbing over Kurt's smooth cheekbones. The kiss was strong yet gentle and Kurt grabbed onto Blaine's wrist, his other hand going to Blaine's chest when he pulled him closer.

Kurt came back to himself when a tiny whimper escaped his lips. He abruptly pulled away just a Blaine had began nibbling on his bottom lip. Somehow nobody had noticed the two boys kissing in the classroom. Kurt had never been more thankful that to these people paid no attention to him.

He was still in a daze when Blaine lent closer, a hand travelling up his leg and massaging his inner thigh, getting dangerously close to the quickly growing bulge. Blaine's other hand was running fingers along his jaw and down is neck, never stopping. Kurt wasn't thinking straight and began extending his neck, eye fluttering closed, Blaine's hot breath misting over his heated skin while he spoke softly yet deep into his ear. "So..." Blaine'd got higher, dragging where the thigh and crotch, the tips of his finger not so accidentally brushing the now very prominent bulge."are we gonna do more...work..after school?"

Even this turned on Kurt couldn't help but be sassy."Work,ha,is that where this is heading?"

"Well, head was certainly the right word choice." Blaine's hand rubbed over Kurt causing him to drop his head, mouth wide with a silent moan. "So..?"

"God,yess" Kurt breathed, his hand dragging down Blaine's body, over his muscles,once again thankful for the tight shirt, and his fingertips hooked into Blaine's belt, pulling Blaine nearer while rubbing the heel of his hand over Blaine's own bulge.

"Fuck," Blaine moaned into Kurt's neck, his eyes rolling back."My..ah shit Kurt...m-my mum and dad will be out, so we'll have the house to our-our..ourselves"

Kurt froze,*Fuck,Blaine I can't"

"What,Why?"

Kurt pulled away properly, leaving them both painfully hard,KIND OF OUR FAULT THOUGH, "I tried telling you this morning but my dad was not happy with what he saw and so i now I'm not allowed to be alone with you"

"He won't know," Blaine smirked, trying to lean back in.

"Believe me, he will." Kurt huffed, readjusting himself.

"So where are we meant to work?" Blaine complained,"Actually work," he added at Kurt's look.

"Public places I guess, or places where there is an adult."

"There's seems to be a flaw in his plan," Blaine shuffled closer, rubbing his hand slowly back over Kurt's almost shrinking bulge,smiling up at him as id to say you're welcome,"being in public and having and adult doesn't seem to stop us."

"He doesn't need to know that." Kurt smiled, side eyeing Blaine with an eyebrow raised.

"Kurt Hummel, you will be the death of me." Blaine finished his sentence with a hungry kiss to Kurt's lips.

"Boys!" The teacher shrieked."Keep hands and lips to yourself."

Kurt thought it but Blaine said it,"seriously?!That you see, what about when we were basically giving each other handjobs and hickeys like two seconds ago?"

"You two, detention, after school."

"Looks like we found somewhere to work." Kurt whispered, making no effort to move Blaine's hand and Blaine having no intention of moving it either.

By the end of period three,which was spent constantly getting palmed, Kurt was still achingly hard against his jeans. Although Blaine had noticeable soften there was still a large bulge in his trouser, making Kurt wonder is that was him natural or if he was still hard or a bit of both. He severely hoped it was a bit of both, Kurt found himself licking his lips subconsciously when getting sight of it.

Fourth period came and went, too soon for Kurt's liking. After third period it seemed that every male in this school needed to use a toilet and there was no way Kurt would get away with the task at hand in the girls bathroom so he was forced to leave it. He spent majority of the lesson looking at Rachel's clothing choice from across the room, scowling at her as well, but mainly her outfit. Rachel's wardrobe seemed to be a sure way to help Kurt when he had a situation.

Lunch went as expected. Rachel and Finn sat the other end of the lunch table, sending warning glares. Santana and Mercedes wouldn't stop with getting Kurt to open up about him and Blaine. Sam, Mike, Rory and Artie talked amongst themselves, occasionally having mini food fights with peas and bread. agreeing with Kurt about Finn and Rachel but not wanting to listen to the conversation going on with Kurt having heard plenty already. Although Tina was snuggled close to Mike but obviously as intrigued with Kurt's love life as the others were. Puck and Lauren were getting food off of unfortunate students who happened to walk by them, snatching items off their trays. Quinn was talking with Brittany but she just looked confused whereas Sugar looked very interested. Then Blaine was getting girls, mainly cheerios, practically sitting in his lap and throwing their numbers at him, completely unaware that his foot was having the time of it's life playing footsie with Kurt.

All it took was for some food from the mini four way food fight to hit Santana to get it going properly. It was like a chain reaction. Santana missed Mike and hit Sam, who missed Santana and hit Brittany. She took a handful of food, hitting Sam, Tina and Mercedes. Mercedes hit Artie who then missed her and got Blaine. Blaine got Quinn and Rory. Quinn's comeback got Kurt involved. Tina lobed and spoon of peas and Rachel and Finn which meant everybody had been group was standing and ducking and taking cover behind trays, throwing food with terrible aim.

It seemed the teachers in this school were the worst at keeping watch. They only stopped in a fit of giggles when they had to because they ran out of food to throw. Puck attempted to throw his mash potatoes but was quickly shut down by Kurt and the material of his jacket.

The laughter stopped short when Kurt felt a hard push against the back of his head, forcing his head down, almost hitting the table.

"Hey, Hummel," an all to familiar voice said,"What's so funny?"

Kurt looked Karofsky up and down, not in the mood for this,"You have toilet paper on your shoes"

"You think you're smart, Hummel." Karofsky spat, getting next to Kurt's face.

"Well, I'm not the one leaving a toilet paper trail."

At the the snide laughter of the rest of the glee club Karofsky looked back, seeing the toilet paper trail he had left behind.

"Looks like I'm going to need to clean that up then. Maybe I'll use this." Karofsky started tugging Kurt's scarf from his neck, starting slow and scratchy to one quick movement. Kurt stood out of his chair in attempts to reach out for it, his fingers skimming the soft fabric. Karosky soon dropped the scarf to the floor, stepping forward and squishing the accessory under his muddy sneaker. "Oh, someones been naughty!" He shouted, his voice bouncing of the walls so everybody heard and was looking at them. Kurt had forgotten the purpose of the scarf until then, his hand flying to his neck. "Got yourself a boyfriend Hummel? Someone to shove it up there, huh Hummel?"

"Leave me alone Dave" Kurt said quietly, sitting back down, hiding from the hundred of eyes.

"No. Whose the fag that's been sucking on that neck?"

"Just leave it" Kurt pleaded.

Blaine didn't miss it. Even if it was for a second Blaine saw that look in Karofsky's eyes. It made him want to shove him in a closet and leave him there. Or get up close and tell him every little detail of what it was like to kiss, lick and suck on Kurt Hummel. Blaine saw it through his questions and taunts, ignoring Kurt asking him to stop and leave. Underneath all that asshole was jealousy. Dave Karofsky, the biggest resident homophobe was jealous that he wasn't the one leaving his mark on Kurt. Blaine knew he was going to do something about this, he just didn't know what.

Alongside Blaine trying to figure out how he was going to get Karofsky, he was thinking abut why Kurt wasn't giving him up. He wasn't exactly in the closet but he wasn't out either. _Maybe that was it. Or maybe Kurt didn't want the school to know of his moments with him. Was he ashamed or embarrassed? The glee club knew, so it wasn't a secret anymore. Finn and Rachel saw us for fuck's sake? Why didn't he just give him away._ Kurt was taking it all, making grabs for his scarf, but not once has he almost slipped Blaine's name. Blaine had to give him credit, Kurt could keep quiet. _That's useful information_.

Out of seemingly nowhere Kurt stood and walked away. Of course Blaine followed.

Kurt got his scarf back, eventually. Karofsky wouldn't budge. It was as if he was determined to know who Kurt's was kissing. Which is crazy, right?

Dave stalked off when he realised he wasn't getting anywhere. Kurt could feel on the eyes on him. Questioning him. Disgust in him. Staring in curiosity.

They could ask all they want but Kurt wasn't going to tell. _He had no idea is Blaine was out. He wasn't going to risk that. Also it was none of their business. Another thing was that he had no idea what him and Blaine were. They weren't together, at least not offically. So what were they, friends with benefits?_

There were too many questions and too many eyes. Kurt gathered his things and left the cafeteria. He didn't know where he was going to go but he needed to be alone, at least for a little while.

Kurt ended up on the bleachers, watching the freshman cheerios try and impress Miss Sylvester. He felt heavy and his mind was too full.

He heard a shuffled of feet behind him.

"I'm not in the mood." He said flatly, not looking behind him.

"I think we should talk a little."

Kurt scoffed but his body physically relaxed knowing it was Blaine.

"Is now a bad time?" Blaine was obviosuly nervous.

"No, its just-it doesn't matter." Kurt sighed, looking up at the timid looking Blaine, shuffling over as a gesture for Blaine to sit.

"You sure? It sounds like it does."

"No it doesn't, really. What did you want to say?"

"Um..Why didn't you tell me Karofsky about us?"

"I didn't know if you were out and wanted everyone to know what we did."

"Really, that's it?"

No."Yes."

"Really?"

No, not really, I didn't say anything because i don't know what we are and if you wanted to be seen with me like that."Yep that's it."

"In that case, Kurt you should know I am out and just to prove it," Blaine got up and ran down the bleachers, heading towards the cheerios.

"Blaine, what are you doing?" Kurt said, confused.

Blaine shushed him and slowed down. Sneaking up behind a sitting Sue Sylvester, her megaphone resting next to her. Very slowly, Blaine reached out, sliding his fingers around the handle, keeping his eye on the distracted cheerleading coach. As soon as Blaine had his grip and the megaphone lifted slightly he dashed out of sight, running back past a smiling, amazed Kurt to the very top seat. He leaned over the railing, facing the entire school building with open windows and door, students walking around the entire building."Excuse me everybody, hello...thank you for your attention. Pupils of McKinley High, I, Blaine Anderson, am oh so very, very gay!"

Blaine skipped back down, throwing the megaphone to the expecting Sue, and jumped back into the seat next to Kurt, smiling and proud.

"You are something else Blaine Anderson."

"I think this something else deserves a kiss." Blaine leaned forward, licking his lips.

"You see, I'm not so sure." Kurt said, faking thinking.

"Come here." Blaine pulled Kurt flush against him, his arm around Kurt's waist. Blaine dipped Kurt, kissing him deep yet sweet. Kurt's arms snaked their way around his shoulder, his hands clutched and wrinkled Blaine's shirt. They broke apart, eyes dark and lips shiny.

"Blaine, What-" Kurt was interrupted by the loud ring of the bell."It can wait."

Blaine bought Kurt back upright, their eyes locked and intense.

"See you in detention." then Blaine was walking down the bleachers, giving a final wave before disappearing behind the buildings.

Kurt stayed where he was a moment longer, thinking things through. He still had no idea what they were, they had only known each other two days but it felt like so much more. What Kurt did know was that Blaine was definitely out and he was not ashamed of being with and/or kissing Kurt, _he totally did that kiss just to show that._

Kurt could make it through the day with that, so he left for his final lesson of the day.

He had his final lesson with Finn. Finn really tried to talk to Kurt, like really tried. Kurt really tried to ignore him, but that's hard when papers are being passed to you every few minutes and when it's not papers it's Finn looking over his shoulder and going 'pst'.

"What?" Kurt finally snapped.

"Talk to me and Rach after school, you need to know this stuff."

"I can't"

"Kurt, you need to ignore your morals and talk to us, you have to know about Dalton."

"No Finn I really can't, I've got a detetion."

"What, dad is going to kill you, what did you do?"

"Boys!"

Finn turned back around, hunching over trying to hide the note he was writing.

**_How did u get detention?  
Was it the food fight?_**

Finn 'yawned' to get the note to Kurt.

**_No it was not the food fight.  
Or the commotion with Karofsky.  
I got it in English._**

**_But ur teach luvs u?_**

**_Well she didn't love what me an Blaine were doing.  
Enough said._**

Kurt saw the moment it hit Finn what Kurt was talking about. He slumped in his seat and close himself off, probably going red. Kurt knew how bad Finn was with that sort of stuff, but not if it was the boy on boy or the general situation. Either way Finn had ended the note passing there.

The rest of the lesson went by with Finn slowly getting comfortable again. Before he went in the other direction to Kurt, he whispered in his ear,"You still need to know."

Both The teacher and Blaine were late to the detention. Kurt walked back and forth down the hallway to pass the time, running his fingers across the walls, looking around corners for anybody but the english corridors seemed to be deserted.

Finally the teacher appeared, fifteen minutes late. But no Blaine.

"Sorry for my timing, meeting ran over."

Kurt smiled in reply, pushing himself off the wall and walking into the room.

"Sit where us usually do and don't talk."

"Not like there's anyone to talk to," Kurt mumbled under his breath, throwing his bag down and sitting.

Kurt sat there for a minute, which become two, then three, then five, then seven, then nine. then Blaine waltz through the door like nothing was wrong.

"Nice of you to join us."

"The pleasure is all mine miss." Blaine practically sand, heading toward his seat.

"Not so fast Blaine, you are sitting there." She pointed to a seat at the front of the class in the other corner of the room.

"You've got to be shitting me." Blaine rolled his eyes, his mood ruined.

"No I am not and that language can land you another detention."

"But I can't work with Kurt there miss." He pouted.

"You worked with Kurt plenty this morning, now sit."

Kurt covered his mouth, muffling his laughter at miss' comment. Blaine gave in and slumped in his seat, twisting a pencil between his fingers. The teacher went on with marking papers.

When the teacher became highly concentrated on a piece of work Blaine would look over his shoulder and pout, beckoning Kurt over, occasionally biting his lip. Every time Kurt would refuse, mouthing now but smiling through his words and gradually getting closer to the end of the table.

"Kurt you can go." The teacher said without looking up from her work,"Blaine you stay there and make up for your lateness."

Blaine huffed, falling back into his seat. although he wasn't complaining about watching Kurt leave in his skin tight jeans.

**I know i didn't give many details about Blaine's secret but i did that for a reason, maybe? XP**

**I also know i could have done more with a detention but I wanted a new chapter up, so maybe they'll get in more trouble...**


End file.
